Loki's Gift
by Yuri09
Summary: It's Mayura Birthday and many gave her a present except Loki. Does he have a chance to give her a present? Come and Read it XXX


One morning, the pink haired girl known as Mayura, everything was quite until the sound of her alarm broke the silence, she woke up with a smile on her face.

"What a beautiful morning"

Then she got up, take shower and get dressed for school and eat her breakfast, while she was walking on her way to school she saw something falling from the sky.

"What was that?"

"Mystery Kwaa~~" she said excitedly

As the object get closer on hitting the ground and the girl stopped and took a better look on the falling object.

"HUH? A Person!" Mayura exclaimed

Then the gust of wind struck and a huge dust cloud was creating showing that the person landed and saw the pig figure on its side.

"Yamato Nadeshiko" said the person shyly

Walking out the dust cloud with the pig on its side and it was the Phantom thief Freyr, Mayura gasped, Freyr walk closer and closer to pink-haired girl and suddenly his face turned red while giving the girl a small box.

"I learned somewhere that today is your birthday, please accept this gift of mine" Freyr said Gibberish

The girl looked up at him and said,

"Thank you so much Phantom thief" with a cheerful smile

Freyr blushed so much that he got so embarrass

"Farewell my Yamato Nadeshiko" after those words he vanish

Mayura was surprised that he vanished so quick

"Mystery?" was all she could say

She remember she was holding a small box that Freyr gave her it was a beautiful bow with a pretty decorations, she was shocked to see what was inside the box. It was a lovely pendant it was red and has a sakura flower in the middle it matched her crimson eyes very well, as she looked at it.

"Awww it's pretty"

"Thank you Phantom thief" and wore it.

After school she went to Enjaku detective Agency.

"Loki-kun!" she shouted while entering the office

Yamino opens the door

"Good afternoon Yamino-kun"

"Good afternoon too miss Mayura, what a lovely pendant"

"You like it? It was a gift from Phantom thief"

"Why would Freyr give you a pendant?" Loki interrupt

He was sitting in the couch drinking tea

"Why wouldn't he it's my birthday and I know he likes me" turning to Yamino

"That reminds me, I have a gift for you Miss Mayura and let me go get it" and left the room

Only Mayura and Loki was left in the office, Mayura turned to Loki

"Do you have anything for me?"

Loki didn't reply

"Awww geez, you don't have anything for me, its fine at least I got a gift from Phantom thief and Yamino-kun, what should I do to thank them?"

"Why do you always talk about Freyr?" Loki said irritated

"Loki-kun are you jealous?" she said surprised

Loki stoop up and walked closer and closer to Mayura until a few inches away from their face

"Yes, I'm jealous because you always talk about other guys and mysteries" Loki exclaimed

She turned deep red

"Loki-ku-" as she open her mouth

Loki kissed her it was deep but soft that she can feel possessiveness in that kiss, as they separate.

"Because I love you and I don't want other guys to steal you from me and I'm sorry, that I don't have a gift for you" Looking down

Mayura shook her head in disagreed

"Oh, Loki saying that you love me is the best gift I ever received because I love you too" she said while looking into his emerald eyes.

"Silly girl"

Before continuing with another kiss is now deeper and passionate than before. Yamino was watching behind the door with eechan.

"See that eechan my gift to Miss Mayura was give to her and Master have some time to confess their true feelings to each other" Said with a smile

THE END

* * *

Scene 3 and take one

Loki: I love you and no one will take you away from me

Mayura: hahaha!Sorry I can't stop laughing

Yurie-chan: What's funny Mayu-chan?

Mayura: Loki had some cake icing near to his nose and I can't stop laughing by looking at it

Loki: Why didn't you tell me before?

Mayura: I would love to see your face in front of the camera and (Licks the cake) hmmm delicious

Loki: wha... (Blush)

Mayura: hmmm.. Strawberry flavor my favorite

Yurie-chan: keep going guys this will be good

Mayura & Loki: What? Are you recording this?

Yurie-chan: Yeah, it would be fun watching for the audience

Mayura: I just lick the icing in his face (blush)

Loki: It would be embarrassing (Blush)

Hope you Like it! This is my 1st Fic.


End file.
